In collaboration with the Centre Regional de Medecine Traditionnelle in Bandiagara Mali, this project investigates how migration for work and other socio-environmental factors affect psychological functioning, mental and physical health as well as the nature of AIDS-related attitudes and behaviors, in the Dogon (primarily farmers), Fulani (primarily herders) and Bozo (primarily fishermen) ethnic groups. It involves an interview of a representative sample of 1002 rural Malians. Besides questions dealing with AIDS, the interview examines the social and environmental conditions of the respondents and their socio- cultural attitudes. It also measures psychological functioning and includes a screen for schizophrenia and depressive illnesses. This year the plans for the full implementation of the study were collaboratively developed, necessary IRB clearances obtained and pretests carried out.